


Baked Goods

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Multi, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga was determined to prove that he could in fact cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Inu/Kouga/Sess Modern World of Foodsex 'verse.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp, Prompt 23, "Comedy/Crack" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga was determined to prove that he could in fact cook. He decided to do that by baking banana cupcakes from scratch.

He was rather proud of himself. Sure, there were several incidents with the mixer, which made a complete mess of the kitchen and him. But as far as Kouga was concerned, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were completely at fault. They kept popping into the kitchen for ridiculous reasons and startling him. Kouga would have thought they were up to something if he hadn’t been so busy congratulating himself on not burning the cupcakes and only setting the recipe on fire once.

Mixing the peanut butter frosting went rather smoothly. There were no interruptions because Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had stayed in the kitchen after the cupcakes came out of the oven. Kouga had forgotten to turn the mixer off when he pulled it out of the frosting but the splatter had been minimal.

All of Kouga’s attention was focused on frosting the cupcakes. Or, rather, on trying to keep the frosting on the cupcakes as he hadn’t let them cool first. He never even noticed the brothers advance on him until Sesshoumaru licked a bit of peanut butter and powdered sugar off his cheek. Kouga turned to look at Inuyasha when he felt the hanyou ease the frosting bowl and spatula out of his hands. Inuyasha was eyeing him with that smirk of his. Kouga turned back toward Sesshoumaru at the sound of a rattling can in time to see him flick the lid off the whipped cream.

Kouga was surrounded.

“You have to catch me first!”

At that, Kouga bolted out of the kitchen down the hall towards the bedrooms with the brothers in hot pursuit.


End file.
